Sex, Seduction & The Ultimate Betrayal
by neadsy
Summary: This is my first proper story so bear with me. There are no names used in the sotry so your going to have to use your imagination to make sure you know who is who. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: The Lady

It was a warm summers night. The scent of lavender hung in the air, as it was the lady's favourite. The house was an old Victorian, white washed along all sides. The lady had everything that she wanted but she wasn't happy. Anything that she wanted to buy she did, but u cannot buy love, as it is a feeling of the heart, not the wallet. She had numerous lovers but she felt that she didn't connect with any of them in a romantic way. She had only been in love once before and he had left her 3 years ago. Not a day had passed when she didn't think of him and how he had made her feel. She should've realized that I wasn't going to last but she was so young, careless and stupid.  
  
Her neighbours and the other people in the small town called her snobby and thought very little of her as she was a promiscuous lady and had many gentlemen callers. She had hoped to find love or even lust in one of these men but had failed considerably and after that long her heart had turned to a cold, black stone. That is until one day when a man came to fix the window. As her worked she just sat near him talking, watching she did everything with perfection. After, she thanked him greatly and offered a generous tip but he politely declined saying that he couldn't accept more than the agreed amount.  
  
Three days later she purposely broke another window, as she was enthralled with the man and his way of doing things that she just had to see him again. She called the same company and asked them to send a person over hoping beyond hope that it was the man. She put on a large amount of channel No. 5 and dressed nice but casual. The maid came with the news that the window repairman was here. She got out the chair so quickly that it fell back and she got very embarrassed. She had one last glace in the mirror to make sure she looked nice and went to the entrance room. She opened the door expecting to find the man that she like so very much but instead found another man, if you could call that a man. He had very bad odor, gruff mustache and pants that didn't properly fit him.  
  
She asked where the man that had last come to fix her window and the lesser man said he was away for a week in the snowy mountains with his wife. Straight away she retired to her room and just lay there for almost an hour thinking about what just happened. As soon as she had calmed down she dialed the window company and asked the name of the man that she had liked so much, adorable she thought as the operator told her his name. As soon as she got off the phone she got the maid to look up the phone directory for this man and luckily there was only one found.  
  
For the next 3 days she just waited, many of her gentlemen came but quickly left after talking to her. On the third day she went to the man's house and found him just pulling up into the driveway. She decided to wait and set one of her maids to wait and watch the house to see if the wife ever left the house. For the next 2 days the maid waited and watched, then finally the wife left. So she got back to the mansion and told the lady. The lady then went to a man across the street that she knew and asked if she could pay the man to let one of her maids live in the house for a couple of weeks. Se didn't tell him her true intentions, as he was one of the few people that didn't think badly of her. So he agreed and moved up to one of the lady's country cottages for a couple of weeks. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Maid

She then said to the maid, "you don't have to do this but if you do you will receive a generous amount of money for your work and any house that you want. But if you wish you may say no now and I will feel no different to you. The maid asked if she could I have one day to think about it and the lady said of course but I will come at 7 O'clock tomorrow morning and expect you decision.  
  
Over that night the maid didn't get much sleep because she was too busy thinking about what the lady was asking her to do. It wasn't socially acceptable to do this but she then thought of her husband ho had always found it hard to get out of debt and her mind was made up. She would do what the lady was asking her.  
  
The lady arrived at exactly 7 O'clock. She was never late, nor ever early, she always arrived precisely when she wanted to, the maid thought to herself. She came in the door and just looked at the maid. She maid, realizing that she wanted the answer, as she was always straight to the point, made her reply. Yes. The lady then went into detail on everything that she wanted done. Daily reports on everyone that went into and out of the house for the next two weeks, everything out the ordinary that happened such as police turning up to the house or getting one of the many trees in the front yard cut down. She was given one of the lady's credit cards used for anything that would make her life most comfortable or easier and 3 of the other maids were assigned to help the maid in anything she wanted. She lady also gave her an envelope with 10 $100 notes in it with a note.  
The other 90 notes will be given when this is over. Anything that you  
need get it because I want you to be as comfortable as possible during  
the two weeks that you spend here.  
  
The lady put the envelope on the table as she walked out and once the maid had seen what she was getting she was glad that she said yes. So she asked one of the maids to go to an exquisite shop just down the road and buy a studded chair, as she thought they were the most comfortable. The maid returned from the shop that afternoon with the chair and several other items. She had a pap of paper, pink, as it was easy on the eyes, and several parker pens so she got to work.  
  
The husband started work the next day and he left a precisely 7:45 every morning and the wife stayed at home all day just doing housework, gardening and making sure that everything was proper for when her husband got home. He returned at 5:30 everyday and his wife would have dinner on the table. They ate and talked for about three quarters of an hour the husband watched the news so he would know what the weather was like for the next day. On the third day of this the maid started to get bored of writing the same thing day in day out but then something different happened, the wife left the house for almost 3 hours and when the husband got home she wasn't, the husband started looking for her, so the maid thought, but he just got out some dinner that it easy to cook and made it himself. She arrived home at about 8 o'clock and was greeted by the husband with a rose and she had in her hand a large sum of money and the husband was thrilled. She must have won it at a game of bingo or something and then thought that maybe the wife did this every Tuesday and thought that if the wife did, she would be able to have a look around the house even make a sketch for the lady and that would really please her. The next 7 days passed without real incident, the fire brigade came up to a place a couple of houses down he road but that was only to get a cat out of the old oak in the front yard and that would've been the most interesting part for the maid. It was the second Tuesday that she was really waiting for. It was about 4:30 when the wife left this time and she knew she had to be fast as she only had about forty five minutes to get out of the yard and make sure that everything was in place. She quickly stole across the road ad made sure that no one was looking then she was about to open the side gate when saw someone trying to get into the front window. She got home and dialed 000. She reported everything top the police. The police were wondering who had called in the offence but could find no one, the maid's first thought was to go and stand out the front of the house but then she would be introduced to the man and wife, she couldn't let that happen. Then went to her pad and started. She was writing furiously for the next hour. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Robbery

The lady turned up at the door and didn't even bother for the maid to open it she just walked straight in and commended the maid on her choice of chair, talking humourously, and the maid wondered. She had never seen this emotion in the lady. She then went into every detail about what had happened and the lady was at first worried then pleased with the professionalism that the maid had shown. After a hurried dinner with the lady the maid returned to making notes on what happened. Usually she didn't do this after 7 o'clock but the lady had asked her to keep working until all the lights were off in the house. The lady also gave the maid another envelope with another 10 $100 notes in and said thank you. This is a bonus.  
  
The maid then quickly back to work on everything that was happening at the house but not much did. The police chief left at about 9 and at about 10 all the lights went off. The maid was glad as she really wanted, and needed, a good nights sleep.  
  
The next morning she was surprised as the wife also went out of the house at the same time as her husband but they didn't both get into the car. The wife started walking to the bus stop down the road. Odd thought the maid as many people would want to stay in there home the day after they almost get robbed, but then again the wife must have her reasons. She was surprised, as the husband didn't come home that night, neither did the wife, so at 6 o'clock she called the lady and told her what had just happened. The lady said thank you to the maid and asked if she could stay at the home till they got back, of course was the maid's reply. The phone went dead. The maid after that went to bed, as she couldn't see out of the window because of the darkness.  
  
The maid rose early the next day, so early it was still dark and she wondered why she had woken at this time she looked out the window and found that the husband and wife were back. She quickly dressed and didn't even bother with the usual 10 minutes that it took to do her hair. She ran down the stairs and asked one of the other maids to tell her when the husband and wife had arrived home, about 5 milady. She got through a hurried breakfast, bacon and eggs, sunny side up, and a strong black coffee. She then sat in her chair and watched the house. There seemed to be no one there but finally at about 8 o'clock she saw someone getting up out of the bedroom. It was the husband. She decided to call the window repair office and ask if she could speak to the man. So she called the office and asked for him. She was told that he had taken the next 2 days off on family leave. She felt like something wasn't as it should so she rang the lady, told her everything that had happened. The lady was amazed that the maid was able to find out all this information at such short notice and she was now assured that she made the right choice picking this maid from the others. The lady then also had the same feeling that it wasn't right but didn't say it. She told the maid to just wait and to call her straight away if anything happened.  
  
The lady was the wondering why the man was on family leave as this was normally taken because of a death in the family. Maybe that happened was the lady's only thought. She would have to find out, but it was too late now so she thought that she would go to bed and work out what she was going to do tomorrow morning.  
  
The lady woke up at about 8 o'clock the next morning after a very nice sleep. She got breakfast, had a shower and got dressed, comfortable but suitable. The first thing that she had to do was to ring the deaths office and find out if a relative of the husband had recently died. She rang and they asked how she knew the man. She said that she was a close personal friend of him, she was about to say that she wondered why he wasn't at work but then she thought; give only the information needed was one of her rules. The reply that she got was no, none of his relatives had died recently. She replaced the phone and sat. In a mahogany studded chair, similar to that of the maid, and thought. Why would he be running off somewhere and say that he was on family leave? Everything that she had found out about him from his colleagues, neighbours and friends of his that owed her a favour or two. They had said that he was more honest that anyone. She hadn't taken a day off work in his six years of being there. It just wasn't like him to run off somewhere without something really bad happening and she had to find out.  
  
The next day she went to the maid's house and asked her if anything had happened. The maid told her everything from that day, starting with the wife leaving at the same time as the husband but going to the bus stop instead of going with her husband, her ringing the office and them saying that he was away on family leave, the maid ringing the deaths office and finding out no relative of his of the wife had died recently and that no- one had come home yet. She also voiced her worries that something wasn't right but couldn't exactly say what it was. The lady said that she was right about being worried and then said to not worry about it, as she would find out everything that she needed to know. The maid was intrigued on how the lady planned on finding out this information but didn't raise her thoughts.  
  
For the next day the lady kept ringing the office and asking if they knew where the husband had gone. She also called the neighbours but they also knew nothing. She was about to give up when one neighbour suddenly rang. The neighbour said that she had overheard the husband and wife talking about going up to the country for a week, so they could get away from everything. The lady asked where exactly and she was glad of the answer as she had several properties there. She thought that this would be the perfect place to find out what they are really like, and if she had to, kill the wife, as it would be the perfect crime. For no one knew who all the tourists were and one death wouldn't go very far. She got the maids to prepare her bag and make sure that everything was ready for her journey. 


	4. Chapter 4: The Country

The limousine was prepared and she made sure that she had plenty of Moet in the side pocket and she was ready. She told the driver and they were off.  
  
For the next 2 hours the lady just sat in the car thinking about what she as going to do. She would have to run into him and recognize him; she just hoped he would recognize her as well. She thought about skiing how she wished she had taken those lessons when she was a child, but she didn't and she thought as the car was pulling up to a small log cabin, you can't change the past; but you can make the future better. Her late father had taught her everything that she knew. She was a great role model and was always there for her; whenever, whatever. She had always been able to confide in him and he was the best teacher that she had ever had. Although she had gone to Claremont primary school and Sydney girls for her whole school life. The basic lessons of life are only learnable at home or out of school as there are fewer restrictions on you. Such as recess and lunch are only ever sort periods of the day and there really isn't enough time to have a proper conversation with anyone. When the car had pulled up into the driveway and she had gotten out of the car she saw the husband. He was driving along the main road to town. Her first thought was to follow him but then she realized it would look a bit suspicious if a limousine was following him. She decided that she would have to go into town and buy another car. She had always wanted a Porsche 911 and this was the perfect opportunity. So she had her suitcases taken up to her room and unpack everything, she had to lie on her bed. Just to make sure that it was as soft as she had remembered. It was. She started to feel hungry so she got the maid to make a elegant dinner for her and asked if her neighbour, who had been recently knighted, if he would come over for a quite celebration between the two of them. He was delighted that she called and agreed to come straight away. Although she had told him that was the occasion she had her own reasons for wanting this man over. She went down to the wine cellar and picked out a bottle of Moet. Her favourite and took it upstairs so she could make sure that everything looked its best. She went to her room and got changed. She put on her new black dress, backless and tied on both sides, and put on some Channel No.5, anther favourite. She was waiting for only about a minute before the doorbell rang. She sat in her chair and hoped she didn't look too anxious. The maid came in moments later and announced that he was here. She got up and walked to the door. When she got there she was greeted with a kiss on the cheek and a bouquet of flowers, with daffodils, roses and daisies. She was delighted and asked the maid to quickly get a vase, as she didn't want them to die quicker than they had to. They sat down and ate. While eating they talked about the bank interest, stock exchange, inflation and other business works. After they had finished eating she invited him into the living room where they drank Moet and talked about more personal issues. This was the perfect time she thought. She poured him another glass of wine and asked him if he knew the husband. He said that he was very good friends with the husbands late mother. She then asked when the mother had died and the reply was somewhat strange. The husband's mother had passed away 4 years ago. But for some reason the husband was never informed. She started to think but suddenly returned to the room as the man said that he had to leave. She got up and thanked the man generously for coming to dinner. He replied with the thanks should go to your cook and that he hoped they could do it again sometime. As she walked up to her room she kept wondering why the husband had never been informed of his mothers death. 


	5. Note From Author

Hey everyone, sorry I haven't wrote much in the last couple of months. Year 11's been busy and so have i. But I will get around to finishing this story Soon. Thanx everyone for reading. Ciao  
  
~*NeADsY*~  
  
last updated 19/12/03 


End file.
